Binary phase shift keying (BPSK) is a conventional data modulation scheme that conveys data by changing, the phase of a reference carrier signal, for example, during each BPSK symbol period carrier data in the form of either a positive or negative sine wave is transmitted. A positive sine wave represents a data “1”, a negative sine wave a data “0”. When the symbol stream arrives at the receiver it is decoded by multiplying with a positive sine wave. The multiplying of it by another positive sine wave produces a average positive level; if the symbol period contains a negative sine wave the multiplexing by a positive sine wave produces an average negative level. Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) employs the same idea but instead of one carrier wave per bit, the bit stream to be transmitted is split into several parallel low-rate bit streams, two, ten or any number; presently over 8 k (8192). Each low-rate bit stream is transmitted over one sub-channel by modulating a sub-carrier using a standard modulation scheme, for example BPSK. The sub-carrier frequencies are chosen so that the modulated data streams are orthogonal to each other. The demodulation at the receiver is done in the same way with the symbol period sine waves being multiplied selectively by a positive sine wave of each of the frequencies transmitted. By virtue of orthogonality it is possible to distinguish between the various carrier sine waves. OFDM is thus a much higher density data encoding technique. OFDM has shortcomings but works well especially where the transmitter and received are fixed or not moving fast with respect to each other and so the transmitter channel between them remains constant or fairly constant. That is, the amplitude and phase of the various sine waves transmitted over that channel within a symbol period do not vary significantly over the symbol period. However in high mobility situations where the channel does change over the time of a symbol period, e.g. video streaming to a receiver on a moving vehicle or train, different sine waves can experience different channel paths resulting in variations in their phase and/or amplitude. Such variations referred to as inter-carrier or inter-channel interference (ICI) noise interferes with the orthogonality of the sine waves and can cause errors in the data decoding causing “1”s to appear to be “0”s and “0”s to appear as “1”s. This ICI noise accompanies but is different then the conventional channel noise that accompanies the carrier data.